


My way

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Breeding, Collars, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Power Bottom, Riding, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Jihoon's mating night
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK & Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	My way

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: I would ask for jihoon’s mating night  
> +  
> May I request a fic where Hoonie had his first time/heat with Cheol since he is head alpha and they are close since a very long time? 
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I was never satisfied with the result, so I wrote and re-wrote it several times T T
> 
> Hope the waiting was worth it :)

Even from his pre-heat symptoms, it was clear Jihoon was going to become a very unusual omega.

While Jisoo had spent the whole day before his presentation sleeping and eating what Seungcheol gave him to save energy for the upcoming week, Jihoon, on the other hand, was restless, nervous and touchy.

"Of course my presentation was going to happen six month before our debut, how could I think it was going to be a smooth thing?" He was pacing around the nest room, now a little bigger since they had moved to a new dorm.

"Hoonie, we trained for years for our debut, a week isn't going to change anything. The songs are ready, the choreographies too, both you and Soonyoung worked harder just to be prepared in case your presentation happened and here we are. You have nothing to worry about" Jeonghan offered, laying on the nest, a hand supporting his book and the other tangled in Jun's hair, sleeping on his chest.

"Mmmhh I think our Hoonie is nervous about something else, aren't you love?" Soonyoung smirked, his eyes growing predatory.

Jihoon grew red at the tease, stuttering a response  
"A-and what should I worry about? You? Please"

Jeonghan put down his book to look at the producer, surprised  
"Jihoon, don't tell me that you, out of all of us, fear a heat" 

"I don't fear it. I'm just...uncomfortable. For a period of my life I thought I was asexual because the idea of...being penetrated disgusted me. I know I'll be craving it in a few hours, 'cause that's what my stupid instincts tell me, and I go crazy thinking that my body will need something my rational mind wouldn't allow" he stated, admitting his true worry.

"Pup, you don't have to do this" Jeonghan shot up, walking toward the smaller and putting his hands on his shoulders "If you know you don't want this we can stop, no matter what your instincts want you to do. Consent is way more important than that"

"Yes but...who will take care of the alphas? Wonwoo, Soonie and Jun need a presenting omega to trigger their ruth"

"The scent is sufficient, you can stay here so they can smell you and, when they're ready, we'll move you to another room and have them have their way with Jisoo instead. He's going to be here to help anyway, you know, so don't feel pressured"

Jihoon nodded, but he still seemed hesitant.

As the time went by, the producer could start sensing the heat crawling under his skin, sweat slowly covering his body as he started to feel a cool, wet patch forming on his boxers.  
The smell of ginger, both sweet and spicy, began to spread in the room, making the alphas restless.

Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Jisoo had arrived from practice too and the head alpha was having a hard time to keep the other alphas apart from each other and away from the small omega.

Jeonghan, more leveled and calm, approached Jihoon once again, now sprawled in the nest.

"Baby, I think you're already triggering them, so if you want to go, this is the time"

Jihoon sent a look in the alphas' direction. Wonwo and Jun already had Jisoo under them, naked and whimpering, and were rutting against the omega's thighs, growling lowly and marking his neck and chest.  
Seungcheol had the singer's head in his lap, comforting him and monitoring every move of his mates to prevent them from hurting his pup. 

Soonyoung, on the other hand, was looking in Jihoon's direction, lust and conflict in his eyes. It was clear the dancer was yearning for him, but he also remembered his wish to not be touched.

It was then when Jihoon changed his mind. If his lover was struggling so much to control his instincts only for his sake, he knew they wouldn't have hurt him.  
He looked up to Jeonghan, who was still smiling softly at him.

"I changed my mind hyung. I want to participate"

"Are you sure pup? How do I know it's not your instincts talking?" The older asked, clearly worried.

"I'm still a bit rational and I'm positive I want to do this. But I want to set my rules" he smirked.

"Okay angel, everything you want" 

Jeonghan helped him to his knees, and the omega started to crawl toward his lovers.

Soonyoung immediately launched towards him, hugging him close and scenting him, needy and clingy.

This time, Jihoon accepted his affection, moaning as the dancer roamed his hands on all of his body and bit, sucked and licked at his neck.  
Soonyoung eased the smaller out of his loose shirt and, as soon as the omega was left only in his wet underwear, he pushed him on the pillows, diving to catch his lips.

At first, the producer let him do whatever he wanted, but when a hand came past the waistband of his boxers, he took the situation in his hands.  
With a sharp move of his pelvis, he flipped them over, so that he was straddling Soonyoung's still clothed hips and the taller was looking up to him, his eyes glassy and confused.

"My rules" Jihoon said languishly, and with that, he got rid of his underwear, exposing himself to the hungry eyes of his mates.  
Even the four on the other end of the nest couldn't help but look at him, his lean, fit frame making them salivate at the mere though of touching and kissing his pale skin.

He enjoyed the sinful attention and, ensuring he still catalyzed the attention of the whole room, he slid forward on Soonyoung's torso, settling on his chest so that his hard cock would be only mere centimetres away from the dancer's face.

The boy under him didn't hesitate one second: he slid his arms around the back of Jihoon's tights to pull him closer and opened his mouth to allow his length to get past his lips, his tongue immediately working on the underside of it.

They had already had this kind of contacts and he knew Jihoon loved recieveing blowjobs just as much as he himself liked giving them.  
They were a bit of weird couple for the traditional standards, but they worked.

Jihoon tangled a hand in his hair and threw his head back, a long, loud moan leaving his mouth.   
At that, Jeonghan couldn't resist any more: he shuffled closer to the couple, pressing himself against the omega's body from behind and making him feel how riled up he was because of him.   
He began to kiss and lick and his neck and nape, his fingers finding their way in the black hair of the smaller.

"Fuck Jihoonie you look so good like this" he whispered in his ear while his hands came up to tease and graze the producer's nipples, making him grip Soonyoung's hair tighter.

The sight of their mates like that only made the other alphas even more horny and Jun and Wonwoo got back at torturing Jisoo's body.   
The oldest omega soon found himself kneeling between the two alphas, trying to satisfy them both with his hands and mouth at the same time.

Seungcheol, in the meantime, had crawled closer to the others, since he was the one who had to take Jihoon's virginity and mate with him.

"Hoonie" he approached the producer "Can Hannie start fingering you?" 

"Y-yes, please hyung" the smaller breathed out, his cock still down Soonyoung's throat.

The second oldest didn't waste a single second and immediately dived his hand lower, until his fingers were met with the sticky wetness of the omega's slick, constantly leaking out of his hole and pooling on the dancer's chest.

He scooped up some of it and started teasing his tight rim, watching as the smaller whimpered lewdly. He then added a little pressure, enough to slip the first digit in the hot entrance.

He started to thrust in and out, pushing a bit deeper everytime and eventually founding his prostate.

"Cheollie, can I make him come?" The alpha cheerfully asked his leader, who was laying on his side enjoying the show and touching himself through his black boxers.

"Sure Hannie" he smirked back.

It didn't take long for Jeonghan and Soonyoung to coax the omega between them to the orgasm, stimulating him both from the front and behind, the oldest rubbing his sweet spot and the dancer bobbing his head to take him deeper.

Jihoon came with a voiceless scream and a few stutters of his hips, before going slack against Jeonghan's chest, panting heavily.

The older singer wrapped an arm around him, the fingers of the other hand still deep inside him, wet from the increased production of slick.

They gave him a few minutes to get down from the climax and gain his breath before Seungcheol got up and pulled him towards him, his hand flying behind the smaller to add a finger to Jeonghan's.

The two alphas went back at fucking the omega with their fingers while the latter squirmed from both pleasure and discomfort at the slight overstimulation.

Soonyoung, in the meantime, had gotten rid of his clothes and was now close to them, kissing Jihoon deeply and letting him taste himself on his tongue.

When the alphas deemed him ready, they pulled their fingers out of the hot cavern that was his hole and Seungcheol started to push him down on the mattress.

His instincts were telling Jihoon to just let go, follow what his alpha wanted him to do and get on his back, legs open and neck exposed, the most submissive posture every omega had in their DNA. Bue that wouldn't have been him.  
He didn't want to give up his personality, his way of doing things, to his most primordial part, so he stopped his own leader and, gathering the little rationality he had left said.

"Al-alpha please...I want to r-ride you. I want to do things m-my way" 

Seungcheol stared at him for a few seconds in which Jihoon feared he would slam him against the bed and fuck him like that, like Wonwoo was doing with Jisoo on the other side of the nest in that exact moment.  
There was a moment of hesitation, but the head alpha finally nodded.

"Of course prince, you call the shots here" he said and then followed every movement of Jihoon's body, who, once again, landed in the older's lap.

He could feel the alpha's thick cock on his ass cheeks, the though of it inside him sending him crazy with both lust and fear, but he was now sure he wanted it.

So he slowly pushed his thighs up, a hand of his guiding the length under him against his rim, and he finally sank on it.  
He slowly lowered his pelvis on the throbbing cock of his soon-to-be mate, feeling it stretching him beyond what he thought was possible and digging deeper and deeper inside. He felt like his walls were pushed apart by the intrusion, but he would have lied if he said he wasn't enjoying it

Sure, there was pain and burning and discomfort, but the feeling of flesh dragging on flesh, the delicious rubbing against his prostate, were sending him crazy and he couldn't stop the scream of pleasure that left his throat.

He finally hit Seungcheol's pube with his ass, meaning the alpha was fully inside of him. Both of them sighed heavily while the older exercised an insane amount of self control to not cant his hips up and start fucking into him.

Jihoon took his time to accommodate the huge shaft inside him, but eventually began to rotate his hips, slightly pushing up with his thighs and teasing the alpha.  
He ground his pelvis down again, repeating the motion a few times just to rile his mate up, until hi finally lifted his ass up until only Seungcheol's tip was left inside and then lowered himself again onto it, the slide made easy by the non-stopping amount of slick he was producing.

He started slowly, picking up a faster rhythm gradually and in just a few minutes, he was fully riding the alpha, his hips quickly jerking up and down to let the cock inside him graze his prostate, making both him and the alpha go crazy with pleasure.

The leader was gripping his sides hard enough to leave bruises and a low, lustful growl was costantly rumbling in his chest, both the sound and his pheromones coaxing the omegas into submission, until Jihoon let him take the lead.

The producer finally gave in to his instincts, satisfied that he was probably the only omega who would get mated on top of his alpha, but allowing the older to grip his hips tighter, keeping them still and start thrusting up into him, fucking him deep and opening his rim wider with the developing knot at his cook's base.

The omega had accepted the rough treatment, pressing his hands on Seungcheol's pectorals to keep himself up and whining high in his throat. As he felt the knot inflating and ready to stretch him open, his head instinctively tilted to the side, leaving his lean neck exposed and inviting for the alpha to sink his teeth in it.

The tension in his bodies was growing as the seconds went by, the head alpha's pace growing faster and desperate, the older now chasing after his own orgasm without worrying if his thrusts drew blood from the other's walls and his length already leaking.

"Al-pha -aaah ah fuck- I'm going t-to..." the smaller moaned out, his flat stomach already spasming from the effort to control his climax.

"Wait just a bit more, baby, alpha's going to know you and you can come" Jeonghan said from his spot behind Soonyoung, one of his hands slowly stroking his hard cock while they both enjoyed the show of their leader fucking Jihoon senseless.

The producer moaned in frustration, but he didn't have to wait so long to come.

Seungcheol's pace was becoming sloppy and uncoordinated and with a last, strong thrust, he finally slipped his knot inside, locking them together and emptying inside the hot hole of his mate.   
In the exact same moment this happened, his teeth found their way into the smaller's neck, drawing blood and making him scream in both pleasure and pain.

Both of them came hard, the wave of their pleasure shaking them to the core and making them tense up, all of their feelings and sensations amplified to their limit.

They stilled for a few seconds: Seungcheol clawing at Jihoon's back and still biting down at his throat, while the producer had his ass flat on the alpha's pube, his internal walls spasming to milk the other's cock and his eyes rolled back, while his stomach and chest were stained white from his own semen.

They both slowly came down from their heights, their breath gradually becoming more regular and their tense muscles relaxing.

The head alpha extracted his teeth from the younger's neck, immediately licking the wound clean of any blood while the other's body went limp on him.  
He delicately shifted them, careful to not pull too much on the knot and, consequently, on the omega's rim, and laid them on their sides, legs tangled together and faces just inching apart, still panting on each other's mouth.

"You ok baby?" He asked after a few minutes, scenting him and rumbling in his chest to comfort him and making him feel loved and protected.

"Yeah I...thank you Cheol. For letting me do that" the omega smiled to him, his eyes tired but his expression happy and sated.

"Of course prince. I wanted you to feel good and I love watching you riding me, you were so hot" the alpha said, kissing him again while the smaller melted in his arms.

"Soonie, go take a wet cloth to clean Jihoon, while I take care of Jisoo, and then you can have your turn with him" Jeonghan smiled at the alpha, still hard and leaking precum as he watched the two laying together.

The alpha did as he was told as Seungcheol shifted them so he could clean the smaller's tummy and chest.

"Soonie" the omega breathed out as he got closer.  
The alpha sent a questioning look in Seungcheol's direction asking permission to touch him and when the head alpha have him a nod, he didn't hesitate to dive in Jihoon's arms and kiss him deeply.

He settled near the newly mated couple, still kissing and showering the singer in love and affection while waiting for the knot to deflate, the leader fondly scenting him as well.

On the other side of the nest, Jisoo, Wonwoo and Jun were in a similar situation.

The rapper had been the first to fuck into the older omega and the thing had gone pretty different: if Jihoon could he classified as "power bottom", Jisoo was the most submissive, obedient and good omega they could ever ask for

He had been forced down the whole time, letting Wonwoo slam into him with all his might and bruising his hips and ass. After Wonwoo had come inside him, knotting him and keeping him in place, Jun had started to work his way inside him as well and soon his cock had slid beside the rapper's one.  
The american ended up taking two knots at the same time, something he had already done with Seungcheol and Jeonghan but that was a lot anyway, for every omega.

He was currently panting and shaking after the violent orgasm he had, held between the newly presented alphas who had marked and bit every single visible inch of his skin, bruising him into submission.

When the knots deflated, all the alphas pulled out of the respective omega, allowing them to breath and rest a little after they had swallowed a bottle of water and some food.  
Soonyoung, as the oldest alphas had promised, was the second member to fuck Jihoon, the session resulting in a particularly passionate love making between the two.

Of course, the four members of the 96 line went at it for the whole week after, consuming their presentation heat and ruts in the warm nest until the omega was left with a swelled belly, full of cum the alpha hadn't allowed him to get rid of, their breeding instinct finally sated.

At the end of it all, Jun took the responsibility of picking a sore and tired Jihoon up to bring him to the bathroom and clean him both inside and out, getting rid of the dry semen on his body and finally letting him relax.

The producer was then joined in the bathtub by Jisoo, who eagerly gave him a massage and cuddled with him, knowing how much an omega presence was needed in moments like this.  
His calming lavander scent and sweet words, in fact, helped the smaller let go of some worries he had developed now that his mind was cleared.   
Had he been good? What if the others didn't like him because he had insisted on riding Seungcheol and not bend over like a godd omega should? 

"You did nothing wrong in wanting things done your way, you just expressed your personality and that's something our mates have always supported" the older said, rubbing his scalp.

"And, from what I could see, you left Soonyoung and Wonwoo in a bliss by how amazing you were, those two won't feel their dicks for the next couple of weeks" he added, making the smaller chuckle with him.

When he was clean and relaxed, the two finally got out of the tub, Jisoo helping a limping Jihoon to dress in comfortable shorts and a loose, scented sweatshirt before guiding him back to the nest, where fresh sheets and some of the unpresented pups welcomed them.

Seungkwan, Hansol and Mingyu laid down with the newly presented alphas, the first settled in Jun's lap and the latter resting his cheek against Wonwoo's chest, dozing out as the older stroked his hair tenderly, while the youngest rapper was cuddled up to Seungcheol's side, the older kissing his temple and hair while scenting him

"Hoonie-hyung" Seungkwan welcomed the two omegas and immediately got up to help Jisoo guide the producer down on the soft pillows, cuddling close to him afterwards.

The three boys couldn't see it, but Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged a knowing look above their heads.  
Seungkwan was definitely going to become an omega and they were so happy about it. However, they decided to not think too much about it and only focus on Jihoon. 

The head alpha sent a small nod to Soonyoung, who recieved the message and got up, retrieving a flat, black box from a small table they kept near the nest.

The alpha crawled closer to the small cuddling pile around Jihoon, where the smaller was slowly falling asleep, claiming his attention.

"Hoonie" he called, sitting on the balls of his feet and helping the producer to sit up properly.  
The alpha handed him the box, watching as his eyes sparkled with awareness and a bit of worry.

The pack knew he wasn't fond of his omega status and he definitely hated the idea of being collared, though he knew it was necessary.  
To find a compromise between the need for him to wear a collar and making him feeling comfortable, the alpha had decided for a non-conventional model of collar, designed by an omega herself and just right for their feisty mate.

Jihoon himself was surprised to open the box and find a thin, balck lather thread instead of a thick collar like the one Jeonghan was currently fastening around Jisoo's neck.  
The thread was long enough to be wrapped around the neck several times to form an intricate net of lines on his pale throat, while the silver, small ring on the front added a bright point to it and signalled he was owned and marked.

"This..."

"You like it prince? We chose that because we know you don't like heavy collars. This one seemed perfect for you" Seungcheol explained, smiling at the omega's ecstatic expression.

"I...thanks hyung. This is so beautiful" he smiled, looking up to his mates.

"C'mon, try it on Hoonie" Jun exclaimed with his usual cheerful tone, bouncing on his knees in excitement.

The omega, helped by Seungkwan's precise fingers, put his collar on, tying it on his nape and then showing the beautiful contrast between the stark black material and his pale complexion to his mates, all of them amazed by his beauty.

"You look so good, pup" Jeonghan smiled at him.

"Yeah hyung, it really suits you" Hansol added, crawling toward him to claim a light kiss.

"Thanks guys. For everything. I didn't think my mating heat would be so good and intense and...moving" the omega said, the intense emotions of the past week finally washing over him and making him tear up a little, only to be engulfed in his mates' warm embrace and fall asleep like that, feeling protected, loved and appreciated by his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I have this headcanon of Jihoon as a power bottom and I just love the idea of him ordering his boyfriends around, so his mating night couldn't be conventional either eheh 
> 
> Hope you liked it and, if you did, let me know in the comments ♡
> 
> As always, feel free to request anything you want ♡
> 
> Ps: this is how imagined Jihoon's collar, just a few more loops around the neck and without the long thing that falls on the chest: https://pin.it/6AXxC0f
> 
> No one requested these, but since I'm a perfectionists person and I love pinterest, here are the others collars  
> Jisoo: https://pin.it/3vh1SAP  
> Seungkwan: https://pin.it/15LLWlU  
> Chan: https://pin.it/2nofgVL (without the lock)
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe ♡


End file.
